Other equipment
This page covers the description of items that you'll find in the game, some will heal you if your health is low, some will provide you armor and others are so special that you'll find them in secret areas. Small items These items you'll find all over the place and give you only a small burst of either your health or armor. Small Potion This item will give you 1 health point (even if your health is already at 100 points) these items are quite abundant and are even layed out to help you find the exit or a secret area. Spirit Armor This Item will give you 1 Armor point. This item is good for maintaining your armor as like the Potions they're abundant in each stage. First Aid There definitely will be a time where your health will be below 100 points. If that happens, you must grab some kind of first aid. Stimpack This small firat aid pack only contains booster enzymes that heal minor wounds. In other words it'll give you 10 health points Medikit The Medikit conatins more medical supplies that can heal even the worst of wounds. Meaning it'll restore 25 lost health points. Armor Once you find Armor, it'll greatly increase your defense, meaning enemy attacks and/or projectiles will be reduced. But just as much like Health Points, you'll lose Armor points as well with every hit you take. Security Armor This is a typical lightweight armor vest. This will give you 100 Armor points. Combat Armor A more heavy duty vest that has much more protection. It'll fill up your Armor meter to 200 points. Other Equipment Besides Health and Armor items, there are other items that'll help you and even get through a seemingly impassable area. Berserk Kit Not only will this kit will restore your Health to 100 points (if it's below 100 points), but it'll also enhance your punching power, almost tripling the strength of your fist. It can occasionally blow minor enemies into pieces as well. The screen will be tinted orange while the item is in effect. Radiation Suit In several stages, there are areas of toxic materials (Nuclear Waste, Toxic Blood, Lava) and will be very dangerous as it'll dwindle your health down to 0 if you stand in them for too long. However, there's a solution to this: A Radiation Suit. This will allow you to wade through hazardous materials without sustaining damage. The screen will be tinted green while this is in effect. Light Amplification Visors There are areas in certain stages where it's going to either have poor lighting or almost in complete darkness. This item will temperarily fix this as it'll light up areas of poort light or the darkness. Backpack When you find this piece of equipment, not only you'll find small quantities of ammunition, it can also double your ammo carrying capabilities. This is the item that'll stay with you until you're defeated by enemies at any given time. Special Spheres In some stages, you'll find these items. They're Spheres that have some mysterious magic inside of them. Each oif them have unique abilities. Soul Sphere This is a rare find, but once you find one of these, it'll give you 100 Health points. It's almost like having a second health bar. Blur Sphere Another rare find. This sphere will make you transparent. This will make enemy projectiles less accurate as to them you're hard to see. The effects are temporary though. Invulnerability Sphere This sphere will make you invincible to not just all types of enemy attacks, but also to hazardous areas. The screen will be a reversed black & white color while the item is in effect.